


I Fall Apart

by duckhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Ribbons, ribbons and lace, rough to gentle sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckhyuck/pseuds/duckhyuck
Summary: Taeyong dresses up when he wants to be pampered and Youngho can't always keep his cool when his love is all dolled up.





	I Fall Apart

Taeyong pulls the two ribbon ends, thin as string, taught. It creates an elegant little bow caressing the circumference of his neck. It's silky and red it sparks a tantalizing aura around him. He has thicker pink ribbons tied around his two wrists and ankles as well. He hops on his tiptoes to see his craft and beams at his mirror reflection.

The lace panties he's dressed in were a gift, still brand new, from Youngho. White and thin they hug the light angles of his hips elegantly. He's looking like the pretty little angel his boyfriend knows and loves. He sways side to side in a foxy manner, the way that riles Youngho up to no extent. This will do, he thinks, this should definitely do.

He's been running on his last few ounces of steam, pushing through finals week. He went back to university this year to what Youngho calls _hyping up your future resume_. While Taeyong goes to school, Youngho works full time as a chauffeur for an expensive hotel. His hours are shitty but the working location is nice and close.

Back when Taeyong brought up his yearning to pursue higher education again they both decided together that once they built up enough savings that Youngho would be able to sustain them if Taeyong went back to school, he could return right to his studies. Taeyong would keep his part-time work cleaning houses and apartments for additional support.

Their current living situation is an apartment that's a complete hole in the wall. It's affordable, quiet and cozy, that's what keeps its charm. Being quite honest, they are completely satisfied with everything they have and done and it shows in their so far seven year old relationship.

Taeyong brushes a finger over the hickeys littering his collarbone and neck base. They're from two nights ago but they still look fresh, only a few are fading from sight. The marks make his tummy feel warm, he desperately wants Youngho's lips on him, anywhere, sucking and bruising. He shudders at his thoughts, gripping the dresser in front of him.

Youngho will be home soon but his current absence keeps Taeyong's patience dwindling. He's so needy today that he's embarrassing himself. He wants to be held and touched and fucked nice, deep and slow. Sex is most pleasurable for him when its gentle and burning hot like a low flame. He prays today that Youngho gets the message.

As if on cue, the lock to the front door clicks. Taeyong's practically trembling now, his desperation coming off him in the form of sweat. He lies down on the bed on his stomach. He grabs his phone and scrolls aimlessly on his instagram, Youngho loves it when he acts oblivious.

He hears shoes being tossed aside and a rustle of a coat being removed. Taeyong thinks he could get himself hard off the anticipation of it all. He swallows thickly, trying to cool down. He doesn't want to look like he's been pleasuring himself beforehand.

The bedroom door opens, Youngho who’s obviously the one entering, halts in his path. The squeak of the door fills the aching silence.

Taeyong looks over his shoulder with a coy smile, "Welcome home."

Youngho, still silent, walks over and literally gets right to it. He lays a hand on Taeyong's right ass cheek and squeezes. Taeyong whimpers, his phone slips from his hands, the rough palm scratching lace against his cheek is already too much. His face feels hotter than the sun. He's burning up from the abrupt touch.

Youngho's hand trails up his back, finger tips teasing the ridges of his spine. Then he dives into Taeyong's soft black hair.

Taeyong bites his thumb, he doesn't want to give it all away that he's relishing this pampering.

"How long have you been waiting baby?" Youngho finally speaks. He sounds tired.

"All day," Taeyong says quietly, "missed you so much." He cringes internally at how pathetic it sounds. It's not like he's been deprived of sex recently.

Youngho growls. He grabs Taeyong's phone and places it on the night stand. He begins unbuttoning his shirt, ripping off his belt shortly after.

Taeyong won't deny that he was hoping he could have undressed the taller himself but he'll take what he can get. Although he's starting to worry that Youngho won't read into the fact that all of today he's wanted attention so badly.

Youngho gets down to his boxers before he flips Taeyong onto his back. He crowds on top of him, locking his hips between his thighs. Oh and does Taeyong just ever love Youngho's gorgeous thighs. It's always a treat when he gets to mark them up with his lips.

Youngho looks down at Taeyong, eyes dark and lustful. It sends a shudder through the smaller, not fear, but something close to it. Uncertainty if you will.

"Youngho—

He's completely cut off by rough lips. Youngho clamps down around Taeyong's bottom lip. It hurts and Taeyong quivers, gasps and arches beautifully into Youngho. He doesn't want it rough but he wants Youngho so bad.

He opens his mouth for the taller, submitting. He lets Youngho's tongue run his teeth, his inner cheeks and meet with his own. It’s so dirty. Taeyong can't find time to part or close his mouth so saliva dribbles everywhere.

He loses his hands in Youngho's honey brown hair. He tries to regain focus but the demanding kiss has his head spinning.

Youngho eventually pulls away for the sake of his own breath and he looks at his thoroughly kissed partner.

Taeyong feels the throb in his lips; he knows he looks like an absolute wreck. He feels Youngho's finger hook under his neck ribbon, with a gentle tug on it, he whines.

"So pretty for me." Youngho compliments. He lets go of the ribbon and brings his thumbs to Taeyong's nipples. He presses down lightly and rubs circles over them. They're sensitive so it’s natural for Taeyong to cry out and arch.

Youngho knows every sensitive inch of the smaller ones' body. Nipples, being in the top three of that chart.

Taeyong's head thrashes back and forth, the back of his hand coming up to muffle his cries. He's beginning to strain in his lace panties. He's reminded of the first time Youngho played with his nipples, he had climaxed so quick. Youngho found it incredibly hot, so much that it's become necessary foreplay since then.

Taeyong doesn't want to cum from nipple play though. He is still hell bent on having that disgustingly slow penetration, getting soft kisses and the wonderful burn of being generously stretched. Youngho hasn't picked up on any of those cues. Which should be noticeable, Taeyong's choice of outfit being their silent agreement. In Youngho's defence Taeyong hasn't voiced his needs and Youngho can't always read Taeyong like a book, especially if he's tired and needy himself.

Youngho brings his mouth to Taeyong's collarbone, giving his chest a break. He sucks on the fading marks.

It's not enough; Taeyong's hips jut up to rub up against Youngho's. He needs friction and badly, the front of his panties wet with precum. 

“More, more.” Taeyong strains.

Youngho grunts and brings his lips back up to Taeyong’s for another messy kiss. His hands find the lacy undergarments again, knuckles brushing over Taeyong’s bulge, making him squirm. Youngho parts their lips, sitting more upright he reaches over to nightstand. He retrieves a bottle of lube, the uncapping causes Taeyong’s dick to twitch in interest.

“Is my baby eager?” Youngho hums. His clean hand runs softly against Taeyong’s flat stomach. Taeyong keens into the touch, it being what he’s craved so badly. The hand trails to his panties, teasing his clothed cock once again. Taeyong’s hips jump frantically for more contact.

Youngho chuckles and finally ends the torture, pulling the lace down to Taeyong’s ribbon clad ankles. His pretty little cock bobs up and back against his stomach. Youngho’s lubed fingers move to Taeyong’s hole, teasing and coating the rim. The coldness of the substance makes Taeyong whimper. Youngho’s clean hand moves to grip one of Taeyong’s pale thighs, gripping it tightly. Then he breaches his hole with one finger.

He pushes it in and out and presses against the walls, stretching for a second. The second comes quickly, Taeyong’s experience making it acceptable. The fingers scissor but don’t curl leaving Taeyong with a bizarre full but empty feeling.

He wants to feel more so he reaches to touch his leaking member but gets caught halfway with Youngho’s hand gripping his wrist.

“ _Ah-ah_ baby, no touching.” Youngho chides, without a bite.

Taeyong lets out a frustrated noise. All he wants is more and he’s gonna start thinking of ways to give payback for Youngho being such an oblivious prick today. He can’t even spread his legs wide, the panties around his ankles are keeping him confined.

A third finger gets added a little sooner than necessary and it burns Taeyong’s lower back. He hisses, his teeth and jaw clenching. The fingers twist and spread him open and Taeyong does enjoy the feeling, Youngho wouldn’t ever be rough if he didn’t like a little pain.

The stretching pain simmers away and Taeyong begins to enjoy the fullness. He grinds down a little hoping Youngho won’t notice his search for a better angle. He unfortunately does and he pulls his fingers from Taeyong’s tight hole then flips him over onto his stomach. Taeyong’s abused nipples graze the bed sheets in the process and send a jolt of electricity through him.

Taeyong isn’t quite unprepared for Youngho to enter him. The taller is at least always courteous to ask. Taeyong nods, his face half in the pillow.

“Wanna hear your words baby.”

Taeyong screams internally because fuck if he isn’t getting it the way he wants he still wants to fucking cum so bad. “God Youngho please—

Youngho enters him in one swift motion causing Taeyong to cry out. He definitely could’ve used a fourth finger. There’s a moment given to him for adjustment before Youngho makes a pace.

Youngho’s cock has a nice length, that can reach the best places inside of him but today Youngho isn’t using its full _Taeyong pleasuring capabilities._ He begins fucking into him at a quicker speed at a straight angle. His cock does nothing but slide against his inner walls and fills him to the brim. He needs so much fucking more but he can’t voice anything, not when his mouth is wide open in a silent scream and his fists are gripping the sheets so tightly.

Taeyong’s back arches, Youngho pushes his shoulder’s down so it’s just his ass in the air. His cock slaps against his stomach in time with Youngho’s thrusts. Taeyong bites down hard around one of the ribbons on his wrist. Youngho keeps missing his prostate and it’s driving him absolutely mad. He feels tears prick at the corners of his squeezed shut eyes. His chest stutters with a weak hiccup as his tears drip onto the pillow below him.

It happens suddenly, Youngho pulls out. The clarity that comes with emptiness is blaring. Taeyong can hear Youngho’s huffs and he can feel the wetness on his own cheeks. With grace Taeyong feels himself be turned over. He’s greeted with Youngho’s guilty face. If he wasn’t dying for release and irritated he would have laughed.

Youngho brushes Taeyong’s hair from his face.

“I’m sorry baby, it was a bad day, which I know is a shitty excuse, I wasn’t paying enough attention—

“Youngho please,” Taeyong cries quietly, cutting him off. Once again, he loves how cute it is when Youngho rambles and he loves when his boyfriend is so sincerely apologetic but he needs to fucking cum.

“What do you need baby.” Youngho whispers.

A few more tears fall from Taeyong’s eyes, “Need you so badly.” He chokes out.

Youngho pulls Taeyong up so he’s sitting in his lap, the panties finally getting freed from his ankles. He takes the smaller one’s face in his hands, thumbing the salty stains glistening on his cheeks.

Taeyong reaches behind himself, grabbing Youngho’s cock in his hand and guiding it to his entrance. He rises up a bit before slowly sinking down on it. Once he’s fully seated his forehead falls against Youngho’s shoulder and he sobs out. Youngho shushes him, caressing his lower back. Taeyong’s hips begin to roll down as he works to find that angle and when he does he tenses. Youngho knows how to pick it up from there.

It’s beautiful, it’s just what Taeyong’s been dying for. Youngho’s gentle thrusts hitting that bundle of nerves every time becomes so deliciously overwhelming. His tears trickle onto Youngho's shoulder and down his defined chest and Taeyong's still hiccupping. The bursting affection causes him to tremble and his hands shake trying to find purchase somewhere. Youngho keeps one hand on his lower back and brings his other to help guide Taeyong’s arms around his neck.

Shameless little whimpers leave Taeyong’s lips as his orgasm comes closer and closer. It’s so fucking good. It’s everything coming together, the pace, the love and the attention. It has him all on cloud nine.

Youngho stops his movement briefly and Taeyong pulls back a little.

“I just want to...

Youngho brings his fingers to retie the red ribbon around Taeyong’s neck, it had come loose.

Taeyong’s face flushes at the action. He takes Youngho’s chin and brings him in for a sweet kiss when he’s done. He hears another apology mumbled against his lips and he smiles. Taeyong’s heart feels so disgustingly fuzzy. It’s always been that way for Youngho though.

“I love you,” Taeyong calls softly.

Youngho’s mouth falls agape, no matter how many times it’s been said, Youngho always reacts so cutely to the words.

“I love you too.” It comes out hoarse but thick with affection.

Youngho goes back to that aching speed and Taeyong sighs, eyes fluttering shut. His neglected cock is grasped and stroked; the precum at the tip is spread down the shaft for a smooth glide. Taeyong’s stomach tightens at each pump Youngho does and he gasps when he works a thumb over the slit.

Thighs burning, Youngho’s lips find the sensitive patch of skin under Taeyong's ear and from there it takes nothing more for Taeyong to finally cum. White hot ropes spurting between their two bodies. From head to toe tremors course his weakened body. The orgasm stretches out, like its awaiting Youngho’s climax. When Youngho finally releases himself into Taeyong, the smaller is left feeling absolutely sated.  

They stay locked together momentarily, letting their breathing even out. Youngho leaves little butterfly kisses all over Taeyong’s face.

“ _Mmm_ sensitive.” Taeyong whispers.

Youngho pulls out carefully in response. Taeyong can feel the mix of lube and cum leaking out of his sore ass; he accepts the warmth for what it is. He buries his warming face in Youngho’s neck and clings to the heat coming off him. His thrumming body is beginning to cool down.

“I’ll clean you up, yeah? Then we’ll get your favourite takeout?” Youngho asks, holding Taeyong firmly against his body.

“Okay.” Taeyong lets himself smile.

Youngho brings them to the bathroom. He plops Taeyong onto the counter and turns the shower on. While it’s heating up he runs out to get the sheets off the bed and arrives back with perfect timing. He pulls Taeyong into the shower with him, putting the smaller under the spray first.

Taeyong loves when Youngho washes his hair, loves his fingers rubbing incessantly against his scalp. On the downside he hates when Youngho has to clean his lower regions, sore and sensitive but with five years of solid sexual experience with each other he gets it done effectively.

Youngho washes his own hair and body after, making sure Taeyong still stays warm at the same time. For the last few minutes Youngho just holds Taeyong against his chest, letting him relax.

When they get out Youngho towels down the other, making sure he’s all dry and his hair is just damp. The biggest treat comes when he gives Taeyong a pair of his sweatpants and his shirt to put on. His eyes brighten up, always a fan of wearing his much larger clothing.

They exit the bathroom, Taeyong trailing like a puppy. The way Taeyong is practically glowing makes Youngho wish he would have come to the realization a lot sooner today. He loves giving his love exactly what he wants. It’s not like Taeyong won’t forgive him for being a big idiot sometimes he just wants to see that charming twinkle in his eyes at all times.

Youngho grabs a glass of water and makes his way to their couch, pulling the other into his lap, letting him fall into his chest. He passes the glass to Taeyong who sips on it eagerly. He flips on the T.V. and puts on that John Wick movie on Netflix. They made it twenty minutes in but had to take a break after his dog got killed because Taeyong couldn’t handle his emotions and it was going to make Youngho cry too.

Youngho thinks it’ll be fine because Taeyong’s practically half asleep in his lap anyway.

“Tell me about your shit day.” Taeyong angles back and kisses his chin.

“It’s not a big deal, my boss was just being a major asshat like usual, I shouldn’t have brought those feelings home with me.”

“Oh stop it you, you’re allowed to have feelings.” Taeyong scolds.

Youngho just hums, kissing Taeyong’s head. “How is studying going?”

“Okay, it’s a lot but it’s okay.”

“That’s good.”

They fall into a comforting silence, Youngho reaches for the phone beside him and dials Taeyong’s favourite restaurant ordering that promised takeout.

Taeyong feels the vibration of Youngho’s voice and it settles him. In their embrace, in the warmth of their apartment Taeyong finds that he’s ready to bunker down for the many more years to come with Youngho by his side.  


End file.
